Vampires and Stakes, Love and Lust
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Buffy and Spike have a slight history together, but when Spike has a dream where he tells Buffy he loves her, he realizes that its true. He then has to convince Buffy that he isn't joking. What will Buffy and Spike do? R&R!
1. Just Do It

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, may all profits go to Joss Whedon.

**AN: This Fanfiction is set at the end of season 5, episode Crush (ep 14), and from there, I have made it how I kind of want/ed it to be. **

**Vampires and Stakes; Love and Lust**

**CHAPTER 1 – Just Do It **

"Buffy, I love you", said Spike as he kissed his way down the slayer's throat. Suddenly, everything went black, and Spike sat upright, scared to death of the dream. He grunted before he fell back down onto his pillows beside a sleeping Harmony.

OoO

Buffy Summers walked around the graveyard with a stake by her side, making virtually no sound, when out of nowhere, Spike jumps out at her. Before she can think, he stake is up and against his chest.

"Spike! Get out of here before I push this through your chest!"  
>Spike merely looked at her before ripping off his shirt before yelling, "Just bloody do it, Slayer! Then I'll bloody be rid of you, once and for all! At least then I wont – can't – be stuck thinking and drinking about you all bloody day and all bloody night! At least then I'll be able to think!"<p>

Buffy looked at him – shock clearly written on her face, and in her eyes along with a touch of fear. But when she spoke, her voice was clear and steady.

"Get out of here, Spike. Before I do something I'm not supposed to."

The vampire looked at the slayer, and was startled by what he saw. Buffy looked tired, drained, drawn and upset. She looked… _human_, and vulnerable. So Spike did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed the stake from her limp hand and pushed it deep into his pocket before he bent and picked the slayer up bridal style in his arms, before starting to jog to Buffy's house.

Buffy, who was too tired to protest, just closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest and relaxed. She knew that Spike couldn't hurt her because of the chip, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep in the vampires' strong arms.

Spike, meanwhile, was watching the sleeping Buffy, and listening to her heartbeat as he walked up the front steps. He lightly kicked the door and listened as Joyce Summers opened the door for him.

The blonde vampire saw a look of concern, worry and panic pass over the slayers' mother, but before she could ask what happened, Spike was explaining.

"Hi, Joyce, your looking lovely tonight. Buffy's okay – just sleeping. I'm taking over the patrol tonight, and I thought I'd bring her home instead of letting her sleep in the cemetery.'

Joyce smiled and sighed as she stepped aside to allow them in. "Thank-you Spike. After you put her to bed, would you like a cup of tea before you go?"

Spike grinned at the woman before running lightly up the stairs that led to Buffy's room. He heard Joyce in the kitchen, and he quickly flipped the covers on the bed down before gently placing Buffy on the bed, softly brushing some hair out of her face, and pulling the blankets back up, before walking out and closing the door softly behind him, not hearing the mumbled "Spike…"

OoO

Two days passed before the vampire and the slayer saw each other again. It was nearing twilight, and Spike was eagerly awaiting for the moment when he could go outside, and get some fresh pigs blood.

Buffy, on the other hand, was walking around and in between the tombstones, waiting for the moment when I vampire would decide to come out and play. The slayer looked around before continuing. She was just about to pass Spike's tomb when the door flow open and the blonde vampire came stalking out.

Buffy whipped around and held her stake forward, before dropping it with a sigh of anger and relief.

"What the hell Spike? I could have _killed _you!" But the vampire only winked at her before walking off, his black cloak billowing behind him with every step, leaving the blonde slayer staring after him.

Spike, as he walked away from Buffy, was fighting not to look back into the eyes he knew were following him. He wouldn't admit to anyone that something had softened when he saw her, and that she left him slightly breathless. He smirked before continuing his walk down the grass path, away from Buffy.

Buffy was still staring at Spike's back, and stayed there for another five minutes before starting again on her patrol, her thoughts full of the vampire.

Another ten minutes later, Spike had dusted five vamps, and was finally able to continue his walk to the nearest pub.

The Next Day

Buffy groaned as she rolled over and smashed her hand down on her alarm. 6:00 stood blinking at her, glowing red. She lay there another moment before throwing the blankets off and getting up. She dressed in her training clothes, and packed a change for after. Half an hour later, Buffy was entering through the back door of MagicBox and heading to the training gym that Giles had set up for her. She waved to Giles who was waiting with his weapons ready before dropping her bag and getting ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Spike had just arrived at his tomb, just missing the first lights of the day. He huffed as he pulled of his cloak, jeans and shirt before throwing himself down onto his makeshift bed.

OoO

3 hours later, Buffy had showered and changed, and was sitting around the circle glass table in the back of the shop with Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara, when all of a sudden, the door burst open, and was slammed shut again as soon as a figure under a flaming blanket came in.

"Bloody hell, that's hot!" The blanket came off, revealing the blonde vampire. "Bloody hell, fire!" There was a rush as Spike jumped and stamped on the blanket, putting out the small fire.

The vampire then turned and faced the group, and found everyone looking at him with mild to little interest.

"You could've bloody well helped! I came here, in the middle of the day, to help the bloody lot of you!"

Buffy just shrugged before saying, "We didn't ask you to help us. You choose to help us, and if you wanted help, you should have asked." She watched as every emotion was wiped from his face.

"I only came to tell you that there's a nest of 15 – 20 vamps a few blocks away from here. All you need to do it bust open a few windows and BAM! Vamps gone."

Buffy and Xander were on their feet before anyone could say or do anything. Tara, Willow and Anya ran out after them, leaving Giles and Spike alone in the shop.


	2. Watcher's, Tea and Talking

**CHAPTER 2 – Watcher's, Tea and Talking**

Buffy and the Scooby gang, (minus Giles) stood around the small bungalow that held the vamps that Spike had told them about. Buffy and Willow were holding a rather large and thick sticks, and the others were holding a mix of holy water, crosses and fire.

"On the count of three – Willow and I will smash the windows, and what we don't smash, Tara will, while the others throw the fire, holy water and crosses in. Do we have a plan?"

They all nodded, and Xander started to count. "One… Two… Three… GO!" Buffy and Willow smashed the windows with a loud crash, and suddenly, everyone was moving.

Soon, there was nothing left on the bungalow except a smoking pile of ash, dust and rumble. Buffy and the gang stood around, not talking, just staring at the mess that they had made.

Meanwhile

Spike and Giles sat around the table, each holding a cup of tea. Giles took a sip before resting it on the table. He looked at the vampire in front of him before starting to talk.

"Spike. Why did you really come here today?"

Spike looked at the Watcher before gently placing his cup on the table. "Am I really that see through?"  
>Giles laughed slightly before becoming serious again. "Only to me. And only because I am a Watcher, its my job to see things others don't." He took a sip of his tea before continuing. "Buffy herself is going through some serious things at the moment, but, if you like, you can talk to me."<p>

Spike looked at the older and younger man, (Spike being 311 years old.) with a look that clearly said NO! before starting to laugh.

When he had calmed down, he saw the Watcher still looking at him with interest and understanding. Before he could stop himself, he started to talk.

"Giles, I'm in love with Buffy and I don't know ho to deal with it, how to get over it, or even how to get her attention for more then a millisecond! I'm going out of my bloody mind, and she knows that I'm in love with her, because I've basically told her without the words! And now…"

Spike stopped while he still could. Giles looked at the vampire before sighing and standing up.

"I think we're going to need more tea, don't you Spike?"

OoO

3 hours later, Buffy walked back into the MagicBox. She couldn't believe it when she saw Giles and Spike hunched over something together. Neither had noticed her entry.

"GILES! SPIKE!"

The slayer smiled as they both jumped and turned to face her. "Is everything okay guys? I didn't know the two of you were so… Close."

She watched in amusement as both Spike and Giles recoiled from one another, before laughing as she walked away.

When the slayer had left, Spike uncoiled and stood, before saying, "That for the tea and the chat old man."

Spike was stunned when he heard the Watcher's reply, "Your 311 Spike. You're the old man."

OoO

Giles was alone in the front of the shop while Buffy was training in the back, when all of a sudden; a throng of customers came in.

"Where the bloody hell is Anya when you need her?"

Meanwhile, Buffy had her music playing on low, and was kicking and punching the boxing bag before the door burst open, revealing a pissed Spike.

"You want to do some _extra training _love? WELL USE ME!"

Buffy stood there for a moment before throwing her whole weight at the vampire. She landed on him with a soft thud before his arms banded around her as the rolled across the floor. Suddenly, Buffy was on top of him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Buffy screamed at him before punching him across the face over and over again. "What are you doing to me?"

Spike meanwhile, was trying to get a hold of his senses, and he had let the slayer go with the first punch, but he looked up at her before saying, "What exactly am I doing to you Buffy?"

But it was too late – Buffy had already jumped up and left the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving the bleeding Spike to stare after her in confusion.

OoO

Willow and Tara stood beside the cage that was still Amy's home. Willow closed her eyes and muttered what she thought was the right incantation, and then there was a loud 'pop' and a squeak as she opened her eyes again.

"You c-changed her fur colour to b-blue!" Tara exclaimed, shocked. "Even I can't do that, and I've been practising for years!"

Willow just stood there and looked as her girlfriend before turning back to the cage. She felt Tara come up behind her and felt Tara slip her arms around her.

"Willow. It's okay. You'll change Amy back one day." Tara's voice was soft, seductive even.

Willow turned and faced the other witch and gently placed her lips against Tara's.

Tara moaned lightly before running her hands down Willow's back. They broke apart, but only to walk and fall onto the bed with a giggle. Willow landed on top of Tara, and started to kiss and suck her neck, working her way down towards Tara's chest.

Tara lay writhing beneath the red-haired witch, and then she started to pull Willow's shirt over her head, leaving her in just a bra, panties and skirt. Willow looked up before pulling the buttons on the front of Tara's blouse open, revealing that she had no bra on.

Willow greedily sucked and bit Tara's sensitive nipples, before palming them as she moved her mouth down Tara's stomach, and slowly started to undo her skirt.

And soon, Tara was screaming.

OoO

A full night passed before Tara and Willow finally came down from there room. When they entered the lounge, they were holding hands and giggling, but it suddenly stopped when they heard two gasps.

Both the witches looked up and saw Buffy and Dawn sitting on the couch staring at them with happy looks on their faces. Buffy was the first one to break the silence.

"Well. You two finally come down." Willow and Tara looked at each other before Buffy continued. "Do you want some breakfast? There's some pancakes on the bench."

The two witches smiled at the slayer before running to the kitchen, leaving Buffy and Dawn to talk again.

"So, how's school going? Your grades are getting better." Asked Buffy as she smiled after the two witches before turning back to face her younger sister.

"School is fine, and yes, my grades are getting better. And my teachers are happy with me. I think… I think that I like school."

Buffy and Dawn smiled before Dawn got up and went to her room to get ready for school, and Buffy went into the kitchen.

The three girls started to talk when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Sang Buffy cheerfully as she skipped to the phone.

"Hello, Buffy speaking."

"Buffy, its Giles. Something has happened. Get to the MagicBox."

The connection was cut off, and Buffy ran out of the house, Willow, Tara and Dawn following her.


End file.
